The invention relates generally to turbine blade technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a turbine blade having material block(s) to allow for customization for retrofitting last stage blades of older turbines and a related method.
In the turbine industry, turbines may be periodically upgraded. One technique that is used to upgrade a turbine is to replace old turbine blades with more efficient design.